


Loving a Lion

by i_like_to_touch_butts



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Frottage, M/M, My inquisitor is awkward, Non-Canon Relationship, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Two Inquisitors, cute dates, non-canon backstory, the bi cullen we all deserved
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-05-25 21:27:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6210736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_like_to_touch_butts/pseuds/i_like_to_touch_butts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inquisitor Rami Adaar has fallen for the commander of the inquisition. The only question is what will he do about it?</p><p>ON HAITUS</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> When I started playing dragon age I never expected to fall in love with Cullen but I did and so did my inquisitor. Too bad they got rid of the bi romance option for him. Being a writer (sort of) I knew I could fix it. Yes I know, lame title is lame.

The inquisitor was not a very hard man to read, he often said just what he was thinking and wore his heart on his sleeve. It was a quality that many admired the qunari for, some every said it made him seem more reliable as Inquisitor. That being said, Rami Adaar had one big secret. He had absolutely, without a doubt unexplainably fallen for one Commander Cullen Rutherford. It had happened gradually he supposed, of course at first there was just attraction. (He reasoned with himself that anyone could fall for such a handsome face.) Then after he got to know him the more he was taken with how dedicated he was at leading their forces, the way he smiled, and his humor. However, he couldn’t let anyone know. If someone else knew it might actually get back to Cullen and he wanted to keep his ridiculous crush to himself. And he definitely didn’t want his brother to know. If word got to Faelyn that his mage brother had a thing for their commander who was a former Templar Faelyn may actually attempt to murder Cullen while the man slept. Rami’s brother was very, very protective.

However, even as large as Skyhold is somehow people started finding out. It all started with Leliana, but of course it started with his spymaster. She was the best at her job after all. It was the middle of the day when he went up to meet with her. Even though it was still early on for him he had already had a day full of meetings with nobles and then running around with Sera making fun of the same nobles. Leliana greeted him with a smile offering him a chair as far away from her crows as possible. They had once tried to land on Rami’s horns and he had avoided them ever since. She began explaining what reports she had gotten from her agents as Rami tried his hardest to listen and not yawn. It wasn’t that he wasn’t interested he was just very tired, though next he was meeting with Cullen. The thought made him smile to himself.

“Inquisitor?” He heard Leliana say. When he looked up she was sat with her arms crossed but didn’t look angry at him.

“Hm?” He asks straightening himself back up in the hard wooden chair.

“You seem a little distracted. Is something on your mind?” She asks. ‘Oh no.’ He thinks internally ‘She’s doing that weird spy thing’.

“Nothing. I was just thinking about what else I have planned for the day and hoping that it’s better than this morning’s meet and greet.” He says trying to keep his voice even.

“And you’re going to see our commander next aren’t you?” She asks with an amused look on her face.

“Yes.” He replies carefully. To his surprise she lets out a small giggle.

“You know you really should talk to him about it.” At first he is too shocked to respond.

“I have no idea what you mean.” He finally answers getting up from his chair turning away from her to try and hide the red suddenly creeping up his neck.

“Oh but you do. I’m your spymaster, I know everything. Even about your little crush on Commander Cullen.” He knew at that point she had him. It was no use trying to keep it hidden from her.

“You won’t tell him will you?” He asks wringing his hands together.

“Of course not, I will leave that up to you.” She says and goes to lean over the edge of the railing looking down. He relaxes a little at her agreement and joins her. Well, he supposed it would be okay as long as only one person knew.

One person quickly turned into three. He had some rare time off from inquisitorial duties before dinner one night and decided to spend it in the tavern with Varric and Cole. It turned out to be a mistake. Varric was teaching both Rami and Cole a card game he played in Kirkwall just for fun when he wasn’t robbing people blind in Wicked Grace. This game was a lot less competitive and Rami had begun to finally get a grasp on how the game worked. He thought so anyway, Varric could have just been lying to make him feel better about losing. He did that sometimes.

“How’s the other half of our two inquisitors?” Varric asks as Rami fiddles with the cards in his hands.

“My brother has been spending a lot more of his time with Iron Bull recently. I suppose that means their relationship is doing well. Though sometimes I miss him breathing down my neck constantly. Don’t get me wrong, he still does but now he has a distraction.” Rami says with a smile despite the slight jealousy he feels towards his brother getting something that made him happy. His brother of all people deserved to be happy. Then as he gets lost in thought for just a moment Cole begins speaking in that strange way that says he’s reading someone.

“Blonde hair looks so soft like the down of a new born chick. Lips look just a soft despite the scar. How many nights have I dreamed of him? Wanting to be held, yearning for his touch. Warm brown eyes, look away when he glances in my direction. Brother would kill me if he knew.” Cole then stops and looks toward Rami. The inquisitor is far too surprised that Cole picked up on his thoughts to respond. He looks at Varric trying not to give anything away that hadn’t already been but the dwarf is already smirking.

“I don’t understand? If you love Cullen you should let him know so you can be happy together. Help each other’s hurt.” Cole says helpfully after just a second in which Rami feels like his face is burning.

“Now Varric, it’s really not like that. It was just-um, a passing thought. Yes. A thought that has passed.” He says frantically waving his hands in a dismissive manner.

“Watching him from across the dinner table as he makes idle conversation. How would it feel to kiss his neck? How would it feel to have his hands all over, sweat dripping-“

“Yes, thank you Cole! Maker please, stop right there.” Rami says hiding his face in his hands. Varric across the table has burst into laughter tossing his cards onto the table.

“So,” He starts trying to stifle his laughing fit. “You’ve got a thing for curly huh?” After Cole’s display there is no use trying to hide it from his friend.

“I have no idea what gave you that thought.” He says, his voice muffled by his hands.

“Kid, talk a walk. Me and Rami are gonna have a talk.” Varric says and without even looking up the qunari can see the disappointed look on Cole’s face. “We’ll finish the game later, promise.” Rami heaves a sigh finally removing his hands from his face. Varric still looks amused but not like he’s going to say anything too horrible. Rami had gotten pretty good at reading the dwarf.

“Well, now you and Leliana and Cole knows.” The inquisitor says putting his chin on his propped up hand.

“Doesn’t your brother know?” Varric asks taking a drink from his nearly forgotten mug.

“Maker no, I don’t want Cullen to wake up to my brother trying to strangle him one night.” He says seriously.

“You planning on telling Curly?” He shoots back not responding to the thought that Faelyn would seriously try to kill Cullen.

“I hadn’t planned on it, no. He’ll have plenty of worthy suitors later on I’m sure and he has too much to worry about with knowing about my ridiculous crush.” Varric simply shrugs.

“It isn’t that silly and besides you’re one of the inquisitors. He isn’t going to do much better than you. I think you should confess your feelings.” He says nonchalantly drinking more.

“Wait, you’re thinking about how you’re going to write this into the book about me aren’t you?” Rami realizes after just a moment.

“I’d be lying if I said no. Come on a romance between a former Templar and the mage inquisitor with both of you being male? People would eat it up, especially in Orlais. I could call it something like, Taming the Lion. A new best seller. But I also meant the advice seriously, I’m your friend. I’d like to see you happy once this is all said and done.” Rami couldn’t help but smile at that.

“Thanks Varric. You’re a good friend.” The two made a promise to continue their game the next day.

The next person to find out wasn’t actually a surprise. Rami and Dorian had gotten very close very quickly. At first he had just wanted the mage to feel welcome because he knew how it felt to be an outcast amongst people. Then the two had bonded. Some rumors said that they were lovers in secret. They both had a laugh at that more than once making it an inside joke to each other. Though, when Rami thought about it he realized he could see how people came to that assumption, the two spent a great deal of time together. At current they were in Rami’s quarters sharing a bottle of fine wine Dorian had acquired somehow. He was beginning to feel the effects of the alcohol and figured that he may as well come clean to his friend since others now knew.

“You know, I’ve really got a thing for Cullen.” He says leaning his head on Dorian’s shoulder being mindful of his horns. Dorian snorts and shifts on the couch to get more comfortable.

“I know, you’re hardly subtle when you stare at his ass as he passes by.” He says and Rami had suspected he already knew. It may have been the wine but it was a lot less shocking and a lot easy to talk about with Dorian.

“I only stare a little. How can you not when he’s so…perfect. With his face and ruffly feather coat thing. And oh maker his laugh.” He begins rambling.

“Talk like that might make me jealous love. Though, I can understand the appeal he’s just not my type, too small. I prefer a larger breed of lover.” Dorian says in reply and Rami can’t help but laugh.

“I just wish I wasn’t so afraid.” Dorian raises a perfect eyebrow.

“Afraid of Cullen?” He asks raising a hand to pet through Rami’s short blonde hair.

“Afraid of rejection mostly, afraid he’ll leave the inquisition, afraid he’ll hate me after.” He goes on closing his eyes. He’s began to feel slightly sleepy with the affection Dorian is giving him.

“Well, if he rejects you it’s his fault not yours. I doubt he’ll leave, he enjoys ordering around the soldiers. He won’t hate you even if he rejects you, he has far too much respect for you. Besides if things don’t work out you still have me. We’ll just get married and live happily ever after and I’ll get to laugh at the look on my father’s face when he learns I’ve married the dreaded inquisitor.” Dorian says confidently. Rami can’t help but smile at that feeling more reassured than he ever had. He suddenly felt very confident in deciding that he should just tell Cullen how he feels. It may take him a while to figure out exactly what to say but he would work on it.

“Thank you Dorian, you’re a good friend. Now, if you keep cuddling me I’m afraid we’ll fall asleep like this.” The next morning the two were in almost the same position as they were during their discussion the night before. Dorian had migrated so he was curled on the other end of the couch one hand hanging limply off of it. Rami got up slowly trying not to disturb the other sleeping mage.

As he popped his back two thoughts came to mind. The first was that he was going to do it, he was going to make his feelings known no matter what. The second was that his back was killing him and that the next time he and Dorian had a sleepover to make sure that they actually made it to the bed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The time has finally come for Rami to confess his feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm actually pretty pleased with this chapter despite the fact that I'm horrible at writing Cullen's dialogue. Also Rami's brother makes an actual appearance yay! Enjoy~

“So, I suppose after all this time I’ve begun to like you Cullen. Uh, a lot. Maker, that sounds bad. But there, I got it all out.” Rami finished scratching at the base of one of his horns sheepishly.

“I’m in love with you as well. Let’s go to bed.” Dorian, who had been tasked with helping Rami decide how he was going to get his feelings out with a little roleplay, responded. Rami just couldn’t help but laugh.

“That sounds nothing like him!” Dorian looked offended crossing his arms.

“It absolutely does, I’m a terrific actor if I say so myself.” Rami gestures to the outfit he’s wearing. He hadn’t instructed Dorian to dress for the part and yet he’d appeared at his door that evening after dinner wearing a strange ensemble.

“What’s with those clothes, where did you even get that feathery thing? And that face you were making, it made it look like you’re all backed up or something.” He says not trying to hide his amusement.

“That’s my serious commander face. Do you like it?” He asks putting on the same smolder tossing one end of the feathery thing over a shoulder.

“You are a ridiculous man.” The other mage says bursting into a laugh.

“You love it.” At that moment there was a knock at the door of Rami’s chambers. He told Dorian that they’d take five and start again prompting him to fling himself dramatically across the sofa. He cleared his throat opening the door, it was his brother. Faelyn didn’t even ask if he could come in before heading up the stairs.

“Hello brother. Something I can do for you?” Rami asks following after him. The elf didn’t turn to look at him as he began searching around the room.

“I think I may have lost a stack of notes last night.” He says going to the desk. Rami did not put it past his brother knowing how forgetful he could be sometimes especially while tired. He also didn’t really doubt that he’d lost the stack of notes in his room. The two spent most of their time together and had since his parents adopted the elf after his clan had been taken into slavery. The last person to suggest they spend some time apart had faced Faelyn’s wrath.

“Check by the second bookshelf.” Dorian suggested from his position on the sofa. That had finally drawn his attention to the other person in the room. One of Faelyn’s eyebrow’s raised as he took in Dorians appearance then looking towards his brother.

“What is Dorian wearing?” Rami’s eyes widened and tried to think up an excuse quickly. He looked to Dorian for help who looked unaffected.

“Feathers are all the rage in Tevinter this season so I’ve heard.” Dorian said without missing a beat. Faelyn just gives a dismissive shrug and goes to searching for his notes. Rami breathes a small sigh of relief. At least the line of questioning hadn’t gone on any further. It was getting harder and harder to hide his feelings for Cullen now that serval people knew about it. Things had gotten worse, or maybe not worse just more embarrassing, for him over the past week. Leliana had started giving him glances across the room during meals while he talked with Cullen, with Dorian he continued teased him in the regular friendly manner. He had even retired to his chambers one night to find a suspicious looking stack of paper on his desk. When he had picked it up it had turned out to be the first draft for part one of “Taming the Lion”. He had found himself blushing profusely while reading it, the next day he returned it to Varric giving his professional opinion on how he felt about it. It had been wonderful, and dreadfully embarrassing. (At least Varric hadn’t written any smutty parts yet, if he planned on including some.)

“Ah ha! I found them. Going to finish writing these so I can get the report in to Cullen.” The way Faelyn said his name with slight distaste made Rami frown. “Are you going to see him before tomorrow morning?” He asks turning to his brother.

“Urm, yes I had planned on giving him a visit. To talk. About inquisition things.” He says trying not to let his voice waver like it usually does when he’s lying. Faelyn studies his brothers face for just a moment before his eyebrows draw together.

“Have you been seeing someone?” He asks crossing his arms being mindful of the papers he was clutching.

“What? No! Why would I be seeing someone? Who would I even be seeing?” He says so quickly it almost sounds like one word and definitely didn’t come out as calm and collected as he had wanted it to. His brother looks past him to Dorian lounging on Rami’s sofa.

“Dorian? Seriously?” He says huffing a laugh. He’s somewhat grateful that he could easily dismiss his brother about being in love with Dorian. What he had with Dorian may have been a bit closer than friendship, but it definitely wasn’t anything like what he felt for Cullen. Dorian was just his support system.

“I can promise you that he’s got no romantic feelings for me. He’s already broken my heart on that front.” Dorian says with an exaggerated pout. Faelyn releases his tensed stance at that.

“Right, it was silly of me to think that. Stress.” He says waving his hand. Rami leans down to his level to gently headbutt him, as was their traditional comforting gesture. (His brother had a Tal-  
Vashoth heart.)

“Don’t worry about it brother. If it gets too much you can leave it to me.” At that Faelyn looks a little distressed.

“No way I’d leave my baby brother to deal with double the shit he already has to deal with because his big brother can’t handle it. As I was saying, since you’re seeing the commander tonight give him the one paper I left on the right side of the desk.” He says seeming suddenly as if he was in a hurry.

“Bull has promised you something special if you finish all your paper work?” Rami asks with a grin. He could read Faelyn just as well as Faelyn could read him. His brother just returned the grin bidding him a quick goodnight. Once he heard the door close he heaved a big sigh.

“Well, at least he hasn’t picked up that it’s the commander you’ve got feelings for.” Dorian says standing.

“Yes but now he thinks we’re lovers.” He says with a sigh.

“We’re not?” Dorian asks with a charming smile.

“I can’t tell if you’re back into your strange commander character or not.” After that they spent another hour or so trying to figure out exactly what he’d say to Cullen. Once it was time for him to actually go though, he felt frozen. Dorian gave him a push out his own bedroom door telling him that he’s not allowed back in until he has juicy details on how things went down. Walking across the ramparts helped calm him a little, boosting his confidence. That is until he was actually in front of the door to Cullen’s office. The nerves were causing his hands to shake slightly as he reached for the door and paused. It seemed like hours passed before the courage came to knock. As expected Cullen’s voice on the other side said that he may enter. It was his last chance to back out and he almost did before picking up the rest of his confidence and opening the door.

When he did the soft yellow candlelight welcomed him in from the rapidly darkening evening. As expected the object of his affections and cause of his anxiety was sitting at his desk. Once he looked up realizing it was an inquisitor he rose from his seat. Rami had told him he didn’t have to do such a thing in the past but habits die hard.

“Adaar.” He said as he rose. Rami waved a dismissive hand getting him to reseat himself. At least he’d gotten him to stop calling him Inquisitor or Herald and gotten a last name out of him.

“No need to be so formal Cullen.” He says making sure to put emphasis on his name. The other gives the smile he loves so much. “You’re not too busy are you?” He asks instantly regretting it. Of course he was busy, it seemed that he was always busy.

“Why? Is there something that needs my urgent attention?” He asks looking slightly concerned.

“No, no, nothing like that. I was just hoping to…talk.” He finishes lamely. This was already going badly, Rami realized internally.

“I would embrace an offer for company actually. I think I’ve gotten ahead for once.” The other says to his surprise, gesturing to the chair he’d placed in front of his desk. Rami finally got his feet to work, though he was moving practically on autopilot. Too busy worrying about what he was about to lay on the table. Once he sat however, it seemed like his mind went blank.

“How’s your sister?” He offered hoping he could start with just the small talk and build up.

“She’s much better now that we’ve begun writing letters back and forth again. I think she’s finally less angry about the gap in between.” He says with a laugh.

“That’s great. I know how it is to face the wrath of a protective sibling, I face it every day.” He says relaxing slightly.

“You brother seems to have calmed considerably since starting his relationship with The Iron Bull however.” Cullen says crossing his arms and laying them across the desk in front of him.

“He has. Although he hasn’t gotten any less protective. He’s convinced I’m seeing someone and not telling him.” He says before he even realizes what exactly he’s saying.

“Are you?” Cullen asks looking slightly amused. Rami realizes that this is it, it’s his best opportunity. He had to say it. As he opened his mouth everything he’d practiced with Dorian that day flew out the window like a nug with wings.

“Actually, that is sort of why I came to talk with you.” He begins starting to feel fidgety. Rami could see the look of confusion come over his face. “Over the course of the time I’ve known you I’ve come to realize quite a few things. The first being that not every Templar is evil and wants to turn all mages tranquil. The most recent being that the feelings I have developed for you go past friendship. You’ve absolutely charmed me somehow. I was hoping we could go somewhere with it?” He finishes. He can feel the flush over his face as he sits and waits for the response from Cullen. The commander looks perplexed for a moment before he starts speaking.

“I-“he clears his throat “had no idea you felt this way about me. I don’t-I can’t.” He stops and the look he’s giving Rami sends the qunari’s heart plummeting. He could feel the rejection coming, his could feel his chest tightening.

“Shit.” He mumbles fiercely to himself standing quickly not looking directly at Cullen anymore. “Actually if you could forget I just said that, that would be nice. It was a really bad joke, I’ll be going now.” He says quickly as he can leaving the office letting the door slam behind him. If Cullen had tried to stop him he didn’t hear it as he practically ran back to his room. Once there he relayed the horrible experience to Dorian who then left and returned with something horribly strong to drink. He thought maybe if he had enough he’d be able to put the terrifically embarrassing failure behind him.

The week that followed was awkward, to say the least. He’d been wrong about the liquor helping him forget but at least he had a friend to pat his head while he mumble explained how he thought everything went wrong. The next day he avoided Cullen as best he could, leaving every room he entered. Being very short with him when speaking directly to him during the war table meeting. Dinner that night found him squeezed between his brother and Varric instead of between Cullen and Josephine like he was used to. He knew he must have been hiding his sadness well because Faelyn never questioned him. However, seeing how in love he and Bull were kinda made himself sick. He excused himself early that night. The rest of the week went in the same manner until one late night he heard a knock on his door. He had expected his brother once more, instead it was the man he’d been avoiding for a week at his door.

“Cullen? Is there something that needs my attention?” He asks as if he hadn’t confessed to him and then ignored him for a week.

“May I come in?” He asks running a gloved hand through his hair. The bags under his eyes are more intense than they’d been the last time they were this close. Despite what his instincts were telling him he stepped aside and let him in.

“I wanted to talk about our conversation the other night.” He starts carefully as if Rami is a fennec that will run off if he speaks too quickly.

‘Of course he wants to talk to you about it. This is probably where he resigns.’ Rami thinks to himself. “Cullen, if you think my…feelings are going to get in the way of the inquisitions works I can promise they will not. I will never bring them up again.” He says coming to stand in front of the man next to an open window. He almost laughs because even as he says it all he can think about is how Cullen’s hair looks under the moonlight.

“It is about feelings but not yours. Well, the two are in correlation but…” He trails off for a moment running his hand through his hair again. “Maker how do I put this. When you came and confessed to me I was a bit overwhelmed. I hadn’t had anyone say they felt that way about me in so long and never someone like you.” He says looking up at him.

“Like me? A qunari?” He asks confused.

“Well yes, but also a man of your status. I reacted badly and I see that now.” He finishes.

“It’s okay Cullen, it’s not your fault. I suppose I could have presented my feelings better but there’s no need to apologize.” He says seriously, if anyone should be apologizing it’s him.

“Though you didn’t actually give me a chance to reply properly.” He says as if he were about to give a formal decree.

“You don’t have to. It’s quite alright, we can just move past it. I’ll live. It’s no-“ He starts rambling. Cullen was the cause of all his rambling problems.

“I accept.” Cullen states firmly causing Rami to cease rambling all together.

“What?” Is all he can manage to get out.

“I accept your feelings and would like a chance to reply with my own.” When Rami just looks at him dumbfounded he continues. “When we first met I knew you were something special. You sealed the breach and brought hope to so many, including myself. When you were named inquisitor that hope doubled across Thedas. You’ve never doubted or questioned me in my determination to quit taking lyrium. Even staying at my side when I lost control of the moment. You’ve been a very good friend. Letting me talk out my frustration, losing on purpose in chess, even listening to me belly aching about being homesick for the first time in ten years.” He took a deep breath. “The more time we spend together the more I want to be with you always.” He finishes and Rami is speechless. Of all the things he expected when the ex-templar entered his room this was not it.

“You’ve rendered me speechless commander.” Rami says after taking some time to compose himself. He can’t help but smile widely and faintly he can see Cullen’s slightly flushed face.

“Was that alright? I’ve never actually done that.” Rami gives a small chuckle at that.

“It was perfect.”

He offers the commander a seat on his sofa and they spend the next few hours just enjoying each other’s company. Catching up on things they’d missed in the past week. All the candles have burned down and the sun is almost peaking over the horizon when Rami finally insists Cullen leaves to sleep at least a few hours. Rami climbs into his bed giggling into his pillow like a young girl instead of a fully grown qunari. He doesn’t know if his giddiness will allow him to sleep then he thinks that the sooner he sleeps the sooner he’ll see his commander again. He couldn’t wait to tell Dorian.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is going to be both fun and horrible. Cullen and Rami are going to have some firsts that I'm excited to write. But (Spoilers.) Rami's brother finds out. See ya soon!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cullen and Rami go on a date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo, the rating has gone up for this chapter. I didn't intend for it to but I was writing and suddenly they were frotting. So, a warning for that. We also learn a bit more about Rami's brother and his parents in this chapter. This one is a little longer than the others.

All things considered, with a giant hole in the sky and demons still roaming, Rami had been very happy in the time following Cullen’s confession. They had started spending quite a bit of time together, even if a lot of that time was spent simply in each others presence as they worked on official matters. Though, even if they weren’t working on official matters and just trading stories he would use that as the excuse when his brother asked him about it. After coming back from having spent almost two full weeks trekking through marshes dealing with the undead, Avaar, and Dorian’s complaining he thought he deserved a break. Once he’d had a long hot bath he sat out on the very familiar path to Cullen’s office. He opened the door excitedly not even remembering to knock without thinking that his commander might be in the middle of a meeting with his officers. All eyes in the room turned to look at Rami as he slowly closed the door then back to Cullen. When he noticed it was Rami who had interrupted his face broke into a grin.

“And that will be all for now. We’ll meet back here first thing tomorrow morning, dismissed.” Cullen finished and all his soldiers wandered their way out the door. The last slamming it behind him.

“I hope I didn’t interrupt any important business?” Rami says half serious half-jokingly as he makes his way over to Cullen’s desk. Cullen shakes his head.

“We were just setting up guard rotation for the week. Make sure everyone is getting their reports done on time. That sort of thing.” Cullen replies dryly, waving a dismissive hand.

“Sounds awfully exciting.” Rami says leaning one hip against the desk now beside him. For a moment he contemplates how sturdy it must be, then dismisses the thought before it can grow into something lewd.

“The most exciting thing that’s happened all day is your return.” He says softly, grabbing the front of the nug skin coat he’s wearing and pulling him in to hug him. Rami tries to be careful with his horns as he buries his face in the side of Cullen’s neck. The commander is surprisingly warm for the weather outside.

“You were waiting for me?” Rami mumbles.

“Eagerly.” Cullen says running his hand up and down Rami’s back. They stay that way for a few moments trading body heat before Rami remembers what he actually came to do. (Other than just seeing Cullen.) Once Rami is seated in ‘his’ chair next to Cullen, their knees touching, he begins.

“I will be leaving again soon. I’ve been tasked with going to Val Royeaux to gather some building materials proving too difficult to find in the wild.” The look he gets is one that a dog gets as its owner is leaving it behind. He tries not to smile. “I was hoping you would come with me.” He takes one of Cullen’s ungloved hands.

“Come with you? What about your other companions, your brother?” Cullen asks as his eyebrow pull together.

“Sera doesn’t care for the shopping, nor does Varric and Dorian insults my tastes every time we stop at the book merchant. As for my brother, he and Bull will be coming. My brother being who he is will be mostly distracted by Bull the whole time. The inn keeper at the fancy inn hosting us said would could have as many rooms as need be so long as we told everyone that the inquisition had stayed there.” He offered. Cullen seemed to contemplate it for a moment.

“I-my soldiers. I don’t know who would be in charge whilst we were gone.” He says and it’s starting to look like a no. Rami, however had thought of this already.

“I’m sure Casandra would be willing to take over for just a few days. And if you come with us we can have dinner at this one nice restaurant by the ocean.” That got Cullen smiling again.

“A break does sound good, as does dinner with you somewhere other than a confined room with the rest of the inquisition. Alright, I’ll accompany you.” He finally says giving Rami’s hand a squeeze.

“Great! We leave tomorrow afternoon.” Rami says and begins excitedly going on about all the places in Val Royeaux he loved. The following day they departed, Faelyn pouting over the fact that Cullen was going along with them. Half way through their journey he was convinced out of the pouting by his brother telling him that at least they had an extra person to carry all the things they needed to gather. Though, he still wasn’t very happy about the man’s presence. Once they actually made it to the city it seemed like the trip hadn’t taken any time at all, Rami knew it was mostly due to his excitement.

The whole first day they were in the city was spent almost exclusively on getting what they had come for. The in-between was filled with Rami and Faelyn being stopped by nobles with hundreds of excited questions as usual. Rami had spent over an hour with the book merchant chatting about what was new that the man thought he’d enjoy. He ended up with a few new romances that he couldn’t wait to start. Once the day was done Rami had told his brother and Iron Bull to go on the merchant selling weapons without him. When the two disappeared he casually took Cullen’s hand steering him in the opposite direction.

“I’m glad we’re having this dinner. It may be the only chance I get to try and properly court you.” Rami says as they walk through the streets catching a few curious eyes. He knew when he took the commanders hand that the nobles would get talking, which is why he did it in the first place. He wanted them to talk.

“Court me?” Cullen asks with a laugh.

“Yes, I’ll never get another chance like this. We’re both always too busy to slow down for things like this.” Rami replies seriously. When they get to the fancy restaurant Rami had been talking about it’s on the verge of night and the whole place is brightly lit. Once they enter the building a man walks towards them both excitedly.

“My lord inquisitor! It is an honor as always.” He says with a short bow. “Will your brother not be joining you tonight?” He asks eyeing Cullen. Or at least it seems like he is, it’s always hard to tell with the masks they wear.

“He’s off on other important matters. But I would like you to meet Cullen Rutherford, commander of the inquisitions forces. The best of the best.” Rami says proudly and he can see the slight blush creeping up Cullen’s neck already.

“It is a pleasure to meet you, commander.” The man then says fully turning to him then back to Rami. “So, it will just be you and your commander tonight?” He asks but the way he says ‘your commander’ is dripping with implication.

“Just us Gérard.” Rami confirms and Cullen knows that the man is smiling under his mask. He can hear it when he speaks again.

“Delightful, come this way. I’ll bring you a bottle of our finest for the both of you.” The table he leads them to is small but close to a large widow opened to let the night air in. All the lights are reflected on the water below making them seem like small fairies.

“Do you like it?” Rami asks once they are settled.

“It’s beautiful. I take it that you come here often?” Cullen asks gazing out the window.

“Gérard is a good friend and they have a good cheese selection. I come here to read when I have the chance. It lets me forget that half of Thedas is pinning all their hope on me and my brother for just a moment.” He gives a wistful sigh folding his napkin on his lap.

“Well, I wouldn’t want to ruin the spot for you. No talk of the inquisition tonight, just you and me. We’ll pretend to be a normal couple for a while.” Cullen takes the hand carrying the anchor as if to cover it up.

“You’re so good for me. I just wish I could find a way to make my brother believe that.” Rami says absently stroking the back of Cullen’s hand with his thumb.

“I know this might be a ridiculous question with an obvious answer but, why does your brother hate me?” Cullen asks.

“Because you were a Templar. You used to be what we’ve spent my whole life hiding from.” He states without even thinking about it. “I don’t know if you’ve noticed but Faelyn is very protective of me.”

“Oh, I have noticed. Is there another reason why besides his big brother complex?” Cullen takes a drink of wine with his free hand.

“When my brother was young, maybe five or six, his clan got ambushed and taken into slavery. My parents had been trading with the clan and one day upon arrival everyone was gone except my brother, small and helpless looking. My parents since leaving the qun had wanted a child of their own and knew they couldn’t leave Faelyn by himself, so they adopted him. He had nothing of his own except his language and what little stories and lore he could remember at that age. A year later I was born. My mother said on that day when she told Faelyn that I was his little brother and that he didn’t have to share he cried. Ever since then he’s protected me against everything from bullies who made fun of me for my horns being too big for my head to assassins.” He finished with a fond smile.

“I never knew. I mean, I obviously knew he was adopted but I didn’t know all that. I can see why he wants to protect you so much.” Cullen says looking slight bewildered.

“Honestly, it’s a bit of a pain sometimes.” Rami says with a laugh.

“You mentioned your parents, you never talk much about them. Are they-“ He trails off but Rami gets the implication.

“My parents are alive and well. When they retired from the mercenary business, they handed down their company to my brother and me. My mother said in her eloquent way “I’m too old for this shit” and now her and my father have a small home in the free marches. They’re both very proud of their children, especially my mother. She gushes that she’s the mother of the heralds of andraste to everyone she meets. Mother gossips quite a bit for someone who used to be Ben-Hassrath.” Cullen’s eyebrows raise at that.

“You mother was Ben-Hassrath?” He asks sounding impressed.

“My mother Marim Adaar was one of the best assassins in the entire Ben-Hassrath. She was very good at her job so I’m told. My father Armass was a baker who loved his job and looked it. The two met while my mother was on a mission and she found herself coming back to see him often. They fell in love and decided to leave the qun so they could marry. They were on the run for years even after my birth. We settled down once but then I sat my mother’s drapes on fire finding out I had magic. We ran even more after that. They didn’t want anyone from the qun finding us. Do-do you know anything about mages under the qun?” Rami asks Cullen carefully. He shakes his head.

“Well, here you have the rite of tranquility. Under the qun they don’t. All mages under the qun are Saarebas, which in qunlat translates to ‘dangerous thing’. If I had been born under the qun I would have had my mouth sown shut, and been under constant surveillance. Ever action controlled. I wouldn’t be…me.” He finishes lamely.

“Then, I’m very happy your parents left the qun. I’m pleased to have you just the way you are.” Cullen gives he a gently smile that Rami returns. The night continues in mostly the same manner with plenty of stories and plenty of wine. It’s gotten quite late when the two leave wondering out into the city streets still clinging to each othes hand. Rami would later write in his journal that it was the perfect night, clear with many stars out. Rami and Cullen make their way back to the inn that had been provided quietly climbing the stairs as to not disturb the other patrons. They stand in front of the door to the room given to Rami for a quiet minute before either speak.

“This was nice. I would very much like to do it again.” Cullen says running one hand through his hair.

“It was nice, but it doesn’t have to end yet. You can come in. To talk.” Rami adds the last bit hastily as he opens the room’s door. He wouldn’t want Cullen to think his intentions undue but the wine was making him slightly light headed.

“Right.” Is all Cullen says and follows him inside. The room is nicely furnished with a bed large enough to comfortably fit the qunari. He made a mental note to come back to this inn again as he sat on the couch quite similar to his back at Skyhold. Maybe even bigger. He pats the spot next to him indicating his want for Cullen to set next to him. However when Cullen sits things get quiet despite Rami’s offer to talk.

“You know, I lied.” Rami says honestly wiggling his way out of his coat. “I didn’t want to talk, just wanna cuddle.” He says scooting ever closer to Cullen who gave a laugh. The qunari wiggled and tried his hardest to find a comfortable position beside Cullen but couldn’t. “This couch is stupid.” He states and then without ceremony he just climbs onto Cullen’s lap. Rami wraps his arms around his middle leaning forward and putting his head on Cullen’s shoulder. It may have been the first time but at that moment he was thankful he was small for a qunari.

“Comfortable?” Cullen asks with amusement in his voice.

“Are you? Am I too heavy? Is this okay?” Rami asks all at once.

“You’re alright Rami.” Comes the reply just a quickly. Rami pulls back to look at Cullen, one hand on either of his shoulders to make sure he’s being sincere but seeing the others face just makes him want to kiss him. So he does. It is gentle at first, chaste. Cullen’s lips are warm and surprisingly soft, he can just barely tell the scar is there. His hands move to cup Cullen’s face, his thumbs brushing lightly against his stubble. One of the other man’s hands go the back of Rami’s head holding him in place. Without thinking he licks carefully at the commander’s bottom lip. After that the mage thinks it’s all over. When their tongues meet, Rami gives a small moan. His clouded mind supplies that kissing Cullen is the greatest experience he’s ever had. He gently cards his hands through the others hair. They eventually break apart to breath but only for a moment. Long enough for a “Sweet maker” to slip out of Cullen’s mouth.

He gets a chuckle in reply along with several wet kisses along his neck. Rami hums as he does so enjoying the way Cullen is clinging to him. A possessive streak hits him as he sucks hard on the juncture between neck and shoulder. Some part of him knows that there will be marks, part of him wants there to be. They continue to kiss and Rami grinds down against Cullen. The resulting gasp of pleasure it gets out of the commander spurs him on as well as the feeling of his commanders’ cock straining against his breeches. He lets out a groan murmuring Cullen’s name.

“If you don’t stop I’m going to cum.” Cullen mumbles against the qunari’s lips.

“That’s the point.” Rami replies with a smile kissing him deeply once again. It may be the wine or the fact that they were both over eager to start with but neither last very long. Rami gently fists his hands into Cullen’s hair as he cums in his pants, which some part of his knows he’s going to regret when cleaning them later. Cullen cums shortly after with a gasp. The two sit there for a while without saying anything, just catching their breath. Cullen is the first one to speak.

“If this is your idea of courting, I can’t wait to see what you have planned next.” He punctuates it with a laugh.

“Well, this wasn’t part of the plan but I’m not complaining.” Rami returns smiling against the others neck. After a while their cuddling is interrupted by Cullen coming to a realization that it has to be near morning because the sun was coming up. Rami didn’t want Cullen to go but he knew that he had to if they wanted to continue to keep their secret from Faelyn. However, on the way to his actual room Cullen fails to notice Faelyn at the other end of the hall coming out of his and Bull’s room. Faelyn wasn’t dumb and quickly put two and two together. He was going to murder that Templar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've never actually wrote any smutty things outside of roleplay so I hope this is okay? I don't actually even know if anyone is enjoying this, I'm mostly writing it to be self indulgent. (But if you are enjoying it and have something you'd like to see in future chapters you can leave a comment.)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I were titling these chapters this one would be called "Faelyn's melt down". It's a little shorter than the others but dialogue heavy and some things get resolved.

After Cullen left Rami’s room he changed into more comfortable clothes and laid down to try and start reading one of the new books he’d purchased. Though, no matter how hard he tried he couldn’t concentrate on the fake romance playing itself out on the pages because he was absolutely giddy about his own. Their date had gone so much better than he’d ever thought it would, he made mental notes of more nice places he could visit with Cullen. Helping get his lover out more is a job for the inquisition he’d be pleased to do with no hesitation. Thinking of the words Cullen and lover in direct correlation with one another made him bite his lip to keep a giddy laugh from escaping. The qunari felt like a young maiden who had discovered romance for the first time in her life. Then there was a knock at his door, part of him hoped it was Cullen as if his thoughts had lured him back in. Instead when he opened the door it was his brother who had to have just gotten out of bed with the state of his long un-braided hair. To say that Faelyn looked mad was an understatement, his looked furious. Rami instantly thought the worst had happened and that he now knew about his and Cullen’s relationship but then put it aside with no evidence.

“Good morning brother.” Rami offered calmly. After many years spent together he knew it was best to play innocent until proven guilty.

“I saw Cullen leaving your room.” Faelyn says without hesitation. Rami knows it’s over as soon as he crosses his arms, it was his angry/disappointed tell.

“Yes, we were talking about inquisition things. You know how Cullen is he-“ He starts to form a lie but a deep sigh cuts him off.

“You’re lying to me. You’re shifting your feet.” His brother responds and it’s moments like these he curses their closeness. And himself for being caught in such an obvious lie.

“Brother-“ He starts again only to be cut off once more.

“Don’t ‘brother’ me. I cannot believe you would do something like this! You know how I feel about him. Rami, Cullen is a Templar!” Faelyn yells angrily.

“Was. He was a Templar meaning he is no longer. You know that, you’re being unfair to him.” Rami shoots back, his own anger level rising.

“That means nothing. Has he hurt you? Tried to force you into anything you didn’t want?” His brother asks sounding both angry and concerned at the same time. Rami had seen it before, it was mostly what his brother does. Get angry and be concerned about him.

“I weigh sixty pounds more than him and I can’t believe you would insinuate something like that about him. He is a good man and he cares about me.” Rami replies firmly, digging his fingernails into his palms.

“He cares about you, are you sure he isn’t just using you?” Faelyn asks and Rami can’t help but lose all sense of calm then. . Which was something he never did when arguing with his brother. They had arguments in the past with raised voices but neither had yelled at each other.

“He’s not using me, our relationship is hardly like that! You’ve never done this with any of my lovers in the past, just Cullen and it’s because you can’t get over yourself and accept that not all Templars are evil and want to kill all mages! This argument doesn’t even matter because you won’t accept it because you’re so fucking stubborn!” As he finished before Faelyn could answer the door swung open revealing Cullen in his bed clothes looking confused. The mark Rami made on his neck already quite obvious.

“What is going on?” He asks sleepily.

“I thought you said it wasn’t like that?” Faelyn asks gesturing to Cullen as if he were an object instead of a person.

“I said hardly.” Rami mumbles quietly.

“I’m going to murder him.” Faelyn says making for the door. A look of panic flashes over Cullen’s features as he steps to the side and Iron Bull enters the room.

“No you’re not.” He says as he wraps his arms around Faelyn and picks him up off the ground. “It’s too early for that.”

“Thank you Bull.” Rami says making his way over to Cullen. He looks less panicked now but still confused.

“I heard yelling, I was concerned.” He says brushing his hand through his thoroughly mused hair.

“Faelyn saw you coming out of my room. He said some very unfair things about you.” He sighs deeply. “I’m sorry we woke you, I’m sorry my brother is ridiculously stubborn.” Rami apologizes.

“It’s alright, I’m sure it was nothing he hadn’t said about me before.” Cullen says taking Rami’s hands rubbing soothing circles onto the backs on them. Rami gives a small smile at the comforting gesture. Rami looks back at where Iron Bull is calming down Faelyn. The two seem to be whisper arguing about something. Bull is the first one to speak.

“I’m taking Faelyn back to bed and making him go back to sleep. We’ll leave later than intended.” Faelyn who was quietly fuming but clinging to Bull’s hand anyway nodded in agreement.

“But don’t think this doesn’t mean we’re talking about this when we get back to Skyhold.” Faelyn says and if looks could kill he would have murdered Cullen with the look he throws his way. Once the two exited the room finally Rami sighs throwing himself down on the bed. He begins rubbing his eyes with his hands and shortly feels a small dip in the bed as Cullen sits beside him. The comforting arm he puts around Rami doesn’t reach all the way across the qunari’s broad shoulders but it’s the thought behind the gesture that counts.

“I’ve never argued with him like that.” Rami quietly says. Cullen doesn’t say anything but gives his shoulder a kiss. “Will you stay with me?” He asks finally looking at him.

“Of course.” Cullen answers with a smile and a kiss. The two get rearranged actually in bed, Rami with his arms wrapped around Cullen’s middle and his face pressed against his chest. His anger had faded from the argument with his brother and cuddling with Cullen made him feel a lot better. He smiled thinking that it was the best sleeping arrangement he’d had in a long time.

Hours later when Rami woke up Cullen was still sleeping soundly. The blonde man looked so much more peaceful than in his waking hours, he looked a lot younger with his brow unwrinkled. Rami gave a smile at that removing his face from Cullen’s chest and looking his lover over he couldn’t help but laugh at his hair. It was the first time he’d seen it first thing in the morning, he never knew it was this curly. His rumbling laugh must have been what woken the other up because he gave the other a sleepy smile attempting to bring him closer with the arm around his waist.

“What’s so funny?” His sleep rough voice asked and Rami could absolutely get used to waking up to that.

“Your hair.” Rami replies quietly as if he’s afraid to lose the moment.

“Oh maker, its horrible isn’t it?” He says with a groan. Rami leans in to give his neck a kiss smiling.

“It’s not bad. Just different, I think I like it.” Rami says running his fingers through it then cupping the back of Cullen’s head pulling him into a kiss. They spend the next few minutes kissing languidly until Rami pulls away with a sigh. “If only all mornings could be like this.” He says brushing his nose against the blondes.

“They can be. Once this is all over, we can have as many mornings like this as you can stand.” Cullen says less sleepy this time. Rami melts at the thought. Then he remembers just how far away peaceful mornings are

“Yes once the unstoppable evil is defeated and if we survive my brother’s wrath.” He says with a frown. Shortly after they reluctantly removed themselves from the bed making sure everything was in order they set out back to Skyhold. At least after the conversation he’d had with his lover Rami had a reason to double his efforts to defeat Corypheus. The lure of spending lazy mornings together with Cullen was his current driving force.

On the way back to Skyhold Faelyn hadn’t talked to him the whole time, it was the longest they’d ever gone without speaking. Rami was going crazy from it, if their mother knew they were fighting over something so ridiculous she’d knock their heads together. When they arrived at Skyhold the three of them went to Rami’s quarters to continue like they had promised. Iron Bull also had decided to join then just in case he needed to step in and control his lover again. As Rami sat beside Cullen in chairs surrounding his desk he shifted uncomfortably, the tension in the air was so thick you could nearly choke on it. It seemed like they all just sat like that for an hour until finally Faelyn speaks.

“Little brother, this may be the stupidest thing you’ve done. Yes, even more stupid than trying to bring our old pet nug back to life when you started training in necromancy. You know I don’t trust Cullen and I definitely don’t like him. However, I do trust you and if you think that he has no undue intentions towards you then I don’t see why you can’t continue to be together.” He says and Rami honestly cannot believe it. For once in his life his brother had changed his mind about something, even if it wasn’t by very much he still was proud of Faelyn. He was sure his face was brightened by it because then Faelyn went on turning to face Cullen. “But if you lay a hand on my brother in way he doesn’t like I will tear both of them off. Try and lead an army like that.” And there was the Faelyn he knew. Cullen didn’t even seem to be phased by the threat as he just nodded taking Rami’s hand.

After everyone else in the room had gone off to their own duties Rami and Faelyn were left alone. The biggest part of their argument had been resolved but Rami still felt guilty about yelling at him. It was a strange feeling that manifested itself deep in his gut and he didn’t think he liked it at all. So when the door had closed he scooped up Faelyn into a tight hug.

“I’m so sorry I yelled at you.” Rami said into his brothers’ hair. Faelyn squeezed him tighter.

“Don’t be sorry, I deserved it. I’m sorry for being so stubborn. I just worry about you and I don’t want you getting hurt.” He mumbles with a sigh.

“I know you don’t, it’s your big brother instinct.” Rami smiles holding Faelyn even tighter. When he lets go he pulls Faelyn into a gentle head-butt as is their affectionate tradition.

“Though, I want to be there when mother finds out that he’s a Templar. She’s even more protective than me.” Faelyn laughs and the thought actually sends a chill down Rami’s spine.

“Let’s just deal with that when the time comes.” He says honestly not wanting to think about it after this small victory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aw yay happy ending. At least until mama Adaar finds out. (That's foreshadowing btw)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My girlfriend who Faelyn actually belongs to wrote a short interlude from the last chapter about Bull calming him down. (The actual next chapter will be posted tomorrow.)

If it were possible for someone to catch fire through rage alone, Bull would swear that the Herald of Andraste intended to recreate her death in this hallway.

The walk back to their shared room is eerily silent, and Bull is left to wonder if Faelyn is beginning to calm down or gearing up for the second act of his theatrical tirade. He isn’t left wondering for long, as the elf is already pacing the floor before he can even shut the door behind them. He should have realized quickly that getting him to go back to sleep after that was a loftly goal from the outset.

“A fucking templar!” Faelyn hisses through clenched teeth, as Bull settles himself on the bed. Even seated, he’s still measurably taller than Faelyn, but at least he no longer towers above him.

“You’re brother is-“

“Don’t start with me, Bull. I value your opinion in all other areas, but my brother is my business.”

“Would you like me to leave, then? Do you need to be alone?” Bull asks calmly.

He can see a bit of tension ease from Faelyn’s shoulders, “No,” he sighs. He moves next to where Bull is seated before ragdoll-flopping onto the bed beside him, “I’m still going to kill him.”

“He hasn’t done anything worth killing over yet.” Bull says, careful not to defend Cullen too completely in this, so as not to be perceived as just another enemy in this.

“Defiling my brother isn’t enough?”

“Somehow I can’t imagine anything those two get up to can be described as “defiling”.”

“Heh. No.I suppose that’s more our area of expertise, innit?” Faelyn says, raising a bit and propping himself up on his elbows to ensure Bull can see the suggestive quirk of his eyebrows. Then, suddenly and without real warning he crashes back onto the over-stuffed orlisian mattress so he can throw his hands up dramatically with a frustrated groan, “Stop that.”

“Stop what?” Bull asks, honestly unsure of what he means.

“Stop calming me down. I want to stay angry.” Faelyn says. Bull figured that would be the case. When the overly dramatic anger subsides, fear will likely settle in to replace it.

“As I said, I can leave if you need me too.”

“No, stay. I don’t need you to leave. I just need- I need Rami to realize that he has horribly dangerous taste in men.”

“Says the man who’s bedding a qunari spy.” Iron Bull ventures, then watches as Faelyn struggles for a response for nearly a minute.

“…Alright. That’s a fair point, actually.” He finally replies, albeit begrudgingly.

Bull can’t help but laugh,hoping that Faelyn doesn’t perceive it as an insult. He slides down so that they’re laying side by side. Without a word, Faelyn curls into him and buries his face into the Qunari’s broad shoulder, “I’m just trying to protect him. I need him to be safe,” he mumbles, so softly that Bull barely catches it.

“Then tell him that you support him. That you trust his decisions. That way, if everything does go south, he’s more likely to come to you about it.”

“Right. You’re probably right. I’ll… think about it. I’ll wait until we’re back at Skyhold, at least. I don’t want to do this here. I can’t do this here.” He sighs. Bull wraps an arm around his waist, loosely but comfortingly. They never quite manage to fall back asleep, but at least they get a few more minutes of relative peace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can follow the gf's tumblr at robot-guts. You can follow me at trash-nasty-dumpster-baby.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The inquisition goes to the winter palace. Quite a few people take notice of Cullen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is mostly tooth rotting fluff (with a little jealousy thrown in) to make up for the fact that I didn't upload a new one when I said I would. This chapter also gives a sense of where this takes place in the story line of DAI.

Rami wished that he could say after his brother’s agreement not to rip Cullen into little bits that he and Cullen got to spend even more time together. However the inquisition had gained enough sway with the court to get an invitation to The Winter Palace. With all the preprations Rami hardly got to see Cullen at all, it seemed like everyone in Thedas suddenly needed his attention. Even more so than usual. He had seen two different tailors in the past week alone for fittings for his dress uniform. One stared in awe and said she’d never made clothes for someone so important, the other stared in awe because she’d never made clothes for a qunari. After that he and his brother sat through a lecture from Josephine about not jumping across the furniture, though most of it was directed at Faelyn. The best part about the whole ordeal was watching his brother awkwardly try to get the hang of Orlaisan dancing. The worst was knowing that he had to try and ‘play the game’. He was truly horrible at it. Leliana had patted his arm and told him that it wasn’t his fault he just had a very honest face.

The whole thing was making him nervous, all of Orlais was riding on his performance. If Celene was assassinated who knew what would happen, surely everything would fall into chaos. He told all of his fears to Dorian whom he knew was mostly excited to be going to such a grand party. To his credit his friend did tell him stories of how parties in Tevinter had gone horribly wrong which had helped some. (Though some of it made him even more anxious.) The day before they were to set out he had decided firmly that it would be a day all to his own. He would be doing his neglected paperwork and possibly some light reading but a day to himself none the less. Around midday however as he sat with the windows open one of the crows the inquisition used to deliver messages landed on his balcony railing. It causes him quite a fright at first but once he had gotten over it he dreaded what the message tied to the birds’ leg said. It couldn’t have been too important, if it was whomever needed him would have come in person. He untied the message and leaning against the railing he read it.

My Dearest Inquisitor,

I miss you.

Thinking of you, Commander Cullen Rutherford.

Rami read the message written in slanted script over serval times, his smiling widening each time. It was so formal without actually being very formal at all. It matched the man who sent it very well. His heart also gave a ridiculous flutter because Cullen was thinking of him even with the both of them being so busy. He returns to his desk quickly scribbling his reply before sending the messenger off.

My Handsome Commander,

It has been only a week yet I miss you as well. We must do something to remedy this.

Adoringly, Inquisitor Rami Adaar. (P.S You may also address me with my name in letters as well as aloud now. I won’t tell anyone.)

He attaches the small piece of parchment to the messenger and sets off back to work. Sometime later the bird returns. This time it is less of a shock when it lands on the railing. Rami sits aside the paper he’d been combing over.

Dearest Adaar,

He sighs when he reads his family name but still smiles anyway.

If you have some free time later this evening perhaps I could steal you away for a bit?

Your Commander, Cullen Rutherford.

Rami thinks it over for a bit chewing his lip in thought. He could avoid Josephine for the rest of the evening to try and get himself out of their dancing lesson. (Which he really didn’t need.) He was the inquisitor and besides his dancing was just fine. He sends the bird away with another quick reply.

Dear Sweet Commander,

I would love that. Shall we meet on the battlements after dinner?

Looking forward to seeing you, Rami.

He sends the messenger off one last time returning to his desk. He was far too excited to continue the tedious work he had been doing so instead he picks up one of his novels. (It had been rated four scarves fluttered in shock in the Randy Dowager.) He had chosen it because when he read the review it seemed as if it had been written for him. It was about a young circle mage falling in love with a Templar and them having to hide their love. Faelyn scoffed when Rami told him what it was about and told him it was unrealistic. Rami didn’t read ridiculous love novels for realism, he read them because he was a hopeless romantic.

Some time later after dinner had ended Rami told Faelyn that he’d see him in morning. His brother had to have guessed that he was going off to see Cullen because he was pouting when Rami left him. Faelyn may have decided not to actively try to kill the commander but it didn’t mean he had to be happy about his and Rami’s relationship. In fact the elf still made some horrible comments about him only now it was mostly under his breath. After leaving Faelyn in Iron Bulls company he set out to find Cullen. As instructed the commander was waiting for him, staring out at the vast snowy wilderness around Skyhold. Rami smiled as he approached him putting a hand on his shoulder to get his attention. The blonde jumped just slightly and turned to Rami. Cullen grinned when he realized who it was, Rami leaning down to press a kiss to his lips.

“I’ve missed you.” Rami says leaning his forehead against Cullen’s. Cullen chuckles.

“It’s only been a week but I can say that I’ve missed you as well.” Rami kisses him again still smiling widely.

“You make me feel giddy like a teenager.” Rami says smoothing out the feathers of Cullen’s coat.

“You’ve been learning the great game?” Cullen asks taking Rami’s hand, the one without the anchor, as they begin to walk along the walls.

“I’ve been trying.” Rami replies with a sigh. “I’ve no mind for Orlaisan politics. Then there is the fact that having two qunari at court is an unwelcome oddity. None of the nobles want ‘oxmen’ ruining their evening.” Rami says frowning. Though, he wasn’t worried about himself so much as his brother. Elves were not exactly welcome at the winter palace either. (Unless of course they were the servants.)

“I’ve never been very good with nobles either. Perhaps no one will notice if we stow ourselves away in a corner the whole evening.” Cullen suggests.

“That would be wonderful. However if I were not investigating and playing the game my brother alone would be. I trust Faelyn of course, with my very life, but he lacks a…delicate touch.” Rami explains. Neither he nor his brother fit very well into what their races were supposed to be. He was quite soft for a qunari. And it was not a bad thing his mother had told him kissing his forehead when he was younger.

“I cannot image him playing nice with nobles without your help.” Cullen says in agreement. “But I have faith in you.”

Cullen’s encouragement had helped Rami feel better about how he was going to perform at the Winter Palace right up until they got to the Winter Palace. Maybe slightly before that seeing as they had to cross the ocean, Rami hated going on boats. He could not swim and being on ships made him sea sick. Most of the trips they made by boat were spend with Rami looking an unhealthy shade of green as he leaned over the edge of the boat with Faelyn patting his back. This time was no different but they made it without incident. By the time that they made their entrance to the Winter Palace Rami had thrown up no less than three times. Josephine gave him some encouraging words and let him begin. Rami made his way through the crowd of nobles smiling and introducing himself politely. He had lost Faelyn along the way but caught up with him once more as they were eavesdropping to see if they could hear any information.

Rami had just finished hearing about a noblewoman’s three separate affairs as he entered the ballroom. He took a short break to talk to Josephine and her sister. Who he found out was delightful and quite interested in him. As he weaved through all the people he kept his eyes open for one person in particular. He nearly missed Cullen as he was surrounded by people. As Rami drew closer he began to understand why all the people were swarming his lover. An older noblewoman was standing a bit too closely asking him about the soldiers under his command. Another was asking what it was like to work with the inquisitors. He caught the end of a compliment from a noblemen about Cullen’s hair. Seeing them all desperately trying to gain his attention sparked something in the mage that felt dangerously akin to jealousy. Rami straightened his posture so that he was at his full height before sliding up beside Cullen. 

“I’ve been looking for you.” Rami says louder than necessary sliding an arm around Cullen’s waist. Cullen is half way through an ‘inquisitor’ when Rami kisses him full on the mouth. All the surrounding nobles begin whisper talking amongst themselves, there is even a surprised gasp. When Rami stops kissing Cullen the commander looks a mix between surprised and red faced embarrassment. It’s a delightful face that Rami commits to memory.

“Oh, it’s a pleasure to meet you all.” He then says turning to the small group still watching as if he’d just noticed them. “I would stay but I’m afraid there is other matters I need attend to. Commander, save me a dance?” He asks with a smile.

“I-of course.” Cullen responds finally clearing his throat. Rami can hear all the questions directed at Cullen as he goes off to begin his investigation once again.

When the night has come to an end Celene is still safely back on the throne with Briala at her side. Celene gives the inquisition her thanks and tells them to celebrate the new found peace. On his way to find Cullen Rami passes Faelyn who is now fully seated on Iron Bulls lap drinking whatever wine was left. When he finds the commander he is leaning against the rail of a balcony.

“Enjoying the night?” Rami asks casually as he approaches him.

“I’m having a better one than those nobles whose hope you crushed earlier.” Cullen says turning to face him crossing his arms.

“Yes, that, I’m sorry about that. I suppose I just got a little jealous.” Rami says sheepishly fiddling with the sash on his dress uniform.

“You were a welcome distraction.” Cullen gives him a smile. Rami returns it pulling him forward into a tight hug. Being with Cullen like this was the easiest thing he’d done all night. Rami kisses him once gently but the gentle kiss is soon replaces with a much deeper one. They stand there for some time kissing under the stars, Rami’s hand in Cullens hair.

“We’re going to cause a scandal.” Rami murmurs to him.

“I think we already have.” Cullen laughs.

“In that case, shall we dance?” Rami says offering his hand.

“You were serious about that?” Cullen asks with a raised eyebrow.

“Of course I was. I’m always serious.” Rami says in a mock offended tone.

“I can’t dance.” Cullen takes Rami’s hand anyway.

“I’ll lead.” The qunari says with a smile. So their dance begins, just the two of them with the soft music filtering in from the ballroom. Rami hums along easily guiding his partner.

“Where did you learn to dance like this?” Cullen asks after a minute.

“My parents company once did a job for an elderly noblewoman, an easy escorting mission, who as part of her payment offered to teach my brother and I how to dance. I accepted the offer while my brother preferred to train with her sons. I enjoyed it.” Rami recounts pulling Cullen in closer placing his cheek against the top of Cullen's head.

They were content to spend the rest of the night just like that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: Adaar mean 'weapon' and Rami means 'loving' so Rami's name translates to 'loving weapon'. There is absolutely a dick joke in there and it was unintentional.

**Author's Note:**

> http://40.media.tumblr.com/e011f1e4f2949a8577a0fc284239c8d7/tumblr_o3smdvcNm21r48gp9o1_1280.png Here is a reference for what my inquisitor looks like to better help picture him. He's a tiny cream puff. I hope you enjoyed this if so let me know. Comments make my very happy.


End file.
